


Touch me: Reddie College AU

by Its_A_Fandom_Thing09



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Roommates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:15:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21724366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_A_Fandom_Thing09/pseuds/Its_A_Fandom_Thing09
Summary: It's Eddie's Sophmore year in College when he suddenly realizes he's caught feelings for one of his roommates, Richie Tozier. He's mortified, but he can't seem to get over it. Why though? Richie's loud, annoying, and all Eddie ever does it fight with him. There's no way that they're compatible.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	Touch me: Reddie College AU

Eddie yawned and stumbled out of his room, rubbing his eyes. He strolled into the kitchen, grabbing his mug from the shelf and reaching for the coffee pot, which he found empty. Muttering to himself, he bent over to grab the filters from the cupboard. He heard another person shuffle into the room.

"Hey, we really need to get one of those instant-coffee Keurig things, I'll pay for most of it I just-"He was cut off by two hands wrapping around his hips, holding him firmly. He froze. He knew those hands; they were big and warm and could probably wrap around his thighs. 

"Chee? What're you-"

"You're just such a pretty sight all bent over for me in those little shorts, Eds. Couldn't help myself." Eddie's breath hitched at that, his shorts started to feel a little tight. He wriggled around, debating what to do, and managed to elicit a moan from the other man. He was suddenly aware of Richie’s dick pressing against his ass.

"Are you seriously hard from just this?" Eddie snapped, trying to keep his cold exterior. Richie laughed. It sounded deep and full and made Eddie flush. 

"Morning wood," Richie shrugged, his voice was raspy and hard from sleep.

"Oh, then you're just looking for something to put your dick in?" He scowled and looked up at the man from over his shoulder. His curly hair was messy and fell over his eyes. He didn't have his glasses on, so Eddie could see just how dark his eyes were.

"Well your mom isn't here, so I have to find some alternative,"

"Beep fucking beep, what the fuck Rich," Eddie grumbled as Richie laughed again.

"Come here, sweetheart," Eddie gasped as Richie quickly pulled him up to his chest. He could feel the heat radiating off of Richie as the man put his fingers under Eddie's chin, turning his head towards him. Eddie let out a shaky sigh. 

"What do you want Eds," he whispered against his lips. He paused, staring into Richie’s eyes, his jaw a little slack. Suddenly, Richie smirked, and his hand casually wrapped around Eddie’s dick, stroking him slowly. Eddie let out a small shout from surprise, but it quickly turned into a moan.

"Come on Eds, gotta be quiet," Richie whispered in his ear. "You don't wanna wake the rest of them up, right?" 

Eddie whimpered, biting his lip, trying to obey. His back was pressed up tightly against Richie. He could almost feel his lips ghosting against his neck. 

"You want them to know?" Richie continued, his hand moving up and down Eddie’s shaft agonizingly slowly. The other hand pushing up his shirt, sliding across his stomach, and Eddie's hands shot up to Richie’s hair, trying to keep himself grounded. "Want them to hear what a dirty slut you are for me?" Eddie's hips bucked up at that, his cock trying to find some release. The hand around his dick tightened a bit, and Richie’s other hand that was ghosting up his torso shot down to his hips, jerking them back down so that he could feel Richie's erection snug against his ass. 

"Please... fuck, I need..." He managed to moan out. "Speak up, baby. Use your words," Richie chuckled under his breath, and Eddie groaned in frustration, he didn't know what he needed, he just wanted… more. 

A sudden loud knock on the door jolted Eddie out of his dream. He groaned as the pounding continued, electing to ignore it. Suddenly the door burst open as two of his roommates forced their way into his room. More specifically, Richie pushed the door open and stumbled into his room as Stan followed. 

"Wake up Eds, we need.." Richie trailed off as he glanced down to Eddie's boxers. Eddie followed his eyes and cursed himself when he saw the bulge in his own boxers. He scrambled to grab his sheets to cover himself. When he looked back up, Stan coughed, hiding his smirk. Richie was staring at him, totally silent, dumbfounded. Eddie glanced down at Richie’s hands, the memory of them running down his sides and holding down his hips and his fingers curling around Eddie’s and _fuck_

"What? What could you possibly want right now." Eddie snapped. He could feel his face getting redder by the second, and the smirk that was growing on Richie's face wasn't helping. He glanced between the two men with a scowl. 

"I think it's more about you want Eds," Richie's stupid grin was plastered on his face now, and he wiggled his eyebrows at Eddie, which only made Eddie scowl more. 

"Don't call me that." He snapped, trying his best to ignore the dream that was so fresh in his head. He looked over at Stan, hoping to distract himself and maybe actually get an answer to his question. "Actually, what do you want?"

"It can, uh, wait. We didn't think this through." Stan muttered, staring at the ground. His hand hadn't moved from his mouth, so Eddie couldn't tell whether he was still smiling or not. He probably was. Eddie glanced over at Richie, who's eyes had drifted down and were focused on the blanket covering his dick. 

"Hey, pervert, eyes up here," Richie's eyes snapped back up, and he grinned again, not looking embarrassed at all. 

"Shit sorry, you just remind me so much of your mom..." He replied. Eddie's face felt hotter. Not because of Richie's joke, that was pretty common. So common in fact, that his brain had put it into his fucking dream. He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose with the hand that didn't have a death grip on his blanket. 

"Please, one of you just tell me what you wanted so you can leave?"

“We were just wondering what movie you wanted to watch for movie night so Bev could go pick it up,” Stanley said, taking his hand away from his mouth, “But you can uh… yeah.”

“I don’t know. I’ll go pick something up with her, it’s not that hard. Now fucking leave.” Both men started to shuffle out of his room before Richie turned around.

“You sure you don’t want help with that?”

“I said fucking LEAVE RIch!” Eddie yelled. Richie burst out laughing before scrambling out of his room, shutting the door behind him. 

Eddie ran his hands over his face, taking a deep breath. That was too much. Somehow, after all that, he could still vaguely feel dream-Richie’s lips against his neck and fingers on his hips. It was doing nothing to help the erection that had been going down through the conversation.

He’d never thought about any of his roommates like that before. Sure, when the group had first started hanging out, he’d thought Richie was his type, but nothing had come out of it, especially since he was so goddamn annoying. Also, they’d all been a freshman in college, so Eddie was too focused on work and proving himself to pay attention to much else. When they decided to live together–to save on rent and everything–it hadn’t even crossed his mind that he may end up wanting to fuck one of them. Which, if Eddie was honest with himself, was kind of stupid. Four gays (bis, pans) guys living in a house together? It was surprising that nothing had happened yet. 

He palmed himself through his boxers and let out a shaky breath. It was excruciatingly hard to move his hand away, but he finally did, running it through his hair. There was no way he was going to touch himself right now, especially since all he could think about was…

He was so fucked. He knew himself well enough to know that stuff like this doesn’t happen to him, and when it does, he’s stuck. He doesn’t get crushes that much, but when he does, it isn’t great. Honestly, he hates it. He can’t stop thinking about them, can’t stop staring at them. If they even glance his way, he melts. Sure, he’d never been as close with any of his past crushes as he’d been with Richie, but that probably just meant it’d make the whole situation that much more awkward. 

Getting out of bed, he concluded he would make sure he didn’t like Richie. He would be meaner than usual–which wasn’t hard–try to spend less time with him, and scrutinize everything the man did. Sure, it may hurt their friendship a little, but the impact had to be less than it would be if Richie found out that Eddie likes him. He opened his door to glance into the hall, thankful that nobody was out there, and ran to the bathroom to take a cold shower.

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on Tumblr @tinigaiboi
> 
> More's coming soon where we get to see the rest of the Losers. Please please please leave comments, criticisms or how you want the story to go.
> 
> I really enjoyed working on this, and I have a few more Reddie AU ideas


End file.
